


Games We Shouldn't Play

by Greekgeekofmlp



Series: Describe and Thrive, My Dudes [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Colors, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Flowers, Graphic Description, Hanahaki Disease, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Secrets, Slow Burn, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greekgeekofmlp/pseuds/Greekgeekofmlp
Summary: Lance bit his tongue so he wouldn't spill all the acidic secrets and feelings that burned his throat and shriveled up his tongue.Keith looked on apathetically, throttling the throat of his inner beast called feelings, trying to block out its calls as it reared its head back and howled and roared like there was no tomorrow.And in truth, there might not be.Or...Keith and Lance mutually pine for each other as they turn into living bouquets.A/N: This was HEAVILY inspired by Love Built A Garden by aaalice, and ngl, I LOVE IT TO PIECES.When I was reading it I kept going back because of how lovely the language was (I just couldn't get enough!!!), and it made me want to work on my own description abilities. So this is what came out as a result.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Describe and Thrive, My Dudes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691890
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Games We Shouldn't Play

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Built A Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899673) by [aaalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaalice/pseuds/aaalice). 
  * Inspired by [Love Built A Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899673) by [aaalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaalice/pseuds/aaalice). 



> This chapter is Keith's point, the next is gonna be Lance, and then we're (pretty much) merging.  
> Number of chapters is mostly undecided, but it's gonna be somewhere around 5.

Keith wouldn’t say it.

He was _not_ in love.

Kieth Kogane was absolutely _not_ in love with Lance.

He did _not_ want to connect his freckles to create constellations or kiss each one with a determined passion.

He did _not_ trace the figure of the boy during training or sneak a peek of his slim waist when he would use his shirt to wipe the sweat away.

And he _absolutely_ did not get lost in the paladin’s eyes. He _never_ acknowledged how they sparkled in notes of sapphires and teals against the expanse of a deep ocean blue or how they lit up when he was given praise.

Never in a million years would he admit it. No matter how much his heart whispered and hissed the truth, he would call it a liar.

Keith Kogane was in _no_ way, shape, or form smitten with the blue paladin.

He kept repeating this to himself like a mantra, even as he stared at the ceiling thinking about how the cuban would lull his head to the side when the corner of his mouth tugged into a small smile.

Frustratedly, he flipped onto his side trying to not think about how his face was rapidly heating up. He clutched the blankets tightly and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will away the thoughts that plagued him. He groaned loudly, dragging his hands down his face in exasperation. The action brought to his attention how itchy his arms were, so much so, it felt like they were on fire. He went to scratch his forearms and hissed at the sting it brought.

Succumbing to the fact that he was getting no rest tonight, he switched on his light to inspect himself before going to the training room. He glanced down at the stretch of skin, and felt his heart sink down to the tips of his toes.

What looked to be a branch was scrawled out on his arm like a tattoo, and he watched as thorns rooted and small buds erupted. Three blossomed on his skin, and _god_ were they devastatingly beautiful.

The first was a rose. The bud was encased in green until the bundle of petals grew too much for it to hold, and they fanned out in haste. The small explosion stood out on his pale skin, with its hues of lavender that had swatches of mauve painting a shadow, and how it was a soft heather at the heart and slowly turned into a velvety periwinkle as they spanned out.

The second was also a rose, but instead of the light, airy purple of the one before, it was a dark burgundy with twirls of a red so dark it was practically black. Where the light caught the petals, merlot and wine tints reflected back, capturing the eye in it’s depth. Had it not been from the pain, their beauty would’ve completely ensnared him.

Even as the flowers bloomed under the skin, he could feel the vines as they crissed and crossed, taking up as much space as they dared. He winced as the thorns grew and hooked into the muscle and wrapped around the bone, refusing to let go.

Finally, a stalk of larkspur sprouted, small stars clustered together, so elegantly violet that they glinted with a deep azure.

They all waved tauntingly, an imaginary breeze rustling them.

He took a deep breath, letting the shock and fear settle in the bottom of his stomach. He scowled, and pushed everything that’d just transpired to the back of his mind, decidedly not caring.

A small chuckle unexpectedly croaked from his throat as he mused to himself. Now not only was his _heart_ a liar, so was his _skin_.

He slid his gloves on with practiced ease, taking his jacket as well just in case anyone else was up, and made his way to the training deck.


End file.
